Silent Love
by Aquapaw221
Summary: Kenzie just moved in with her sister, what she doesn't know is that she caught the eye of a vampire... and a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Kenzie 16**

**Seth 17**

MACKENZIE'S POV

"KENZIE! WAKE UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!." My sister Journi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I AM UP!" i yelled back. She didn't have to know that i actually wasn't. I groaned but got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I really wished I could just go back to my old school with my friends and go back to my house in California. I sighed and fought back tears. My parents died in a plane crash two months ago. Since no one would take me in, I had to come live in La Push reservation with my sister. I lived here till I was six but my parents moved us to California when my dad got an offer for a job. So that means i am originally from here but I haven't seen it for years and don't really remember much. I also looked like everyone here.

After her graduation a few years ago my sister came here for vacation because she remembered living here and apparently missed it. That's when she met this guy by the name of Denver. Apparently she fell in love with him and decided to move here. As soon as i turn 18 in a few years i am so leaving La Push and moving back to Cali. Back to my friends, my home. I wiped away the tear that escaped, applied my makeup and hurried down the stairs. Thanking the god of rain for the sun. It almost always rained in La push and that was a huge downside to living here for me. I hated the cold, and wet.

"Good luck. I'll be home around eight." Journi said as she walked out the door.

I sighed and grabbed an banana before heading out the door too, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I got into my amazingly awesome car and made my way to La push high. I remember passing it when i was younger so it wasn't to hard to find. I parked and sighed when i saw that people were staring at me. Or my car. Yeah let's go with they were staring at the car. Oh! Did i was really shy. My gaze landed on a group of boys that were inhumanly huge. My eyes locked with chocolate brown ones and i couldn't seem to look away, that is until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kenzie did you find the school?" Journi's voice asked with fake concern.

"Yes, now what was the real reason you called?" i asked. I heard her sigh on the other end before answering.

"Well Denver asked me out tonight and i just feel bad leaving you at home by yourself. So i was calling to see if you wanted me to cancel?" she questioned.

"Go, have fun, i don't mind. Bye Journ."i said and ended the call before she could answer. I looked around for the boys again only to see they weren't there. My gaze then found the office and i entered it to get my schedule.

Inside the office was an old lady with short, curly hair and big round glasses.

"Hello," i said, "I'm the new student."

Ten minutes later I was walking into my first class a few second before the bell. I gave the teacher my slip for him to sign before sitting in the only seat left in the class. I sat beside a girl with short black curly hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled and whispered a hello.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"I'm Jackie You must be new. What's your name?"

My smile widened. I was relieved that someone was talking to me and I might have a chance to be friends with this girl. "I'm Mackenzie. I just moved in with my older sister."

"What about your parents. Did they move here too?" Her smile faded when I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. I was fighting back tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I felt her eyes on my face.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." I took a deep breath before continuing." Uh. My parents died in a plane crash a few months ago." I tried to smile but I knew I failed miserably by the look Jackie have on her face. I didn't want her pity but it seemed unavoidable.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said sadly. "Your sister must be Journi Lila LaClair's sister then." I nodded and before we could say anything else the bell rang and the teacher called us to attention. I sat through the class trying to think of other things beside my parents. Fighting to control myself before I started to burst out in tears.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I sat with Jackie and her friends at lunch. "Everyone this is McKenzie. Kenzie this is Layla, Kiowa, Anette, Jezzy and that's Mark and Spencer." Jackie introduced. They all smiled and greeted me. I smiled back and looked them over. They seemed nice enough.

They all asked me questions like where I lived before, about my sister, what is missed from California, and now that i think about it, it was Jackie and Spencer asking the most questions. The conversation drifted off into many conversations and i was once again left alone in my thoughts. I looked around the cafeteria and it wasn't very hard to spot the boys from the parking lot as they were so huge. I studied them for awhile before the one i couldn't take my eyes of this morning turned to look at me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and i looked away back at my lunch. I was saved from further embarrassment when the bell rang and i headed to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**( SINCE JACOB, QUIL, & EMBRY MISSED SCHOOL THEY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CREDITS SO THEY HAVE TO STAY FOR AN EXTRA YEAR)**

Seth's POV

The day started out pretty normally. I walked to school and i was standing around with the pack when a black car pulled up into the parking lot near the front office.

"Dude i bet you that's LaClair's sister. I hope she's hot!" Embry whispered hopefully, which earned a smack on the head from Jake.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!" yelled Jake which earned us a few looks. I returned my gaze to the car only to catch the gaze of beautiful brown ones. Mt heart had swelled up just then and i had to meet her. Mackenzie, i think her name is. I was so in love at that moment i didn't hear Quil calling my name until he hit me on the back of the head.

"Ow!" i cried coming out of my daze.

"About time kid, boy is Jorni going to be mad when she finds out!" snickered Jacob.

"No don't, please." i pleaded with Jake as i reached out to grab him. He stepped out of the way and ran off with a mischievous grin on his face. This wasn't going to be good.

I took my seat beside Embry in the back of Spanish class as the teacher turned toward the board. "Congratulations man! I didn't get to say it before." He whispered. Since we didn't need to talk any louder than a hushed whisper to hear each other we never get caught. Not since we phased.

"Thanks" I whispered back. We were silent for a few moments before he asked,

"So, whats it like?

_ LUNCHTIME_

The pack and i sat at our usual table and i found myself glancing at the door every few second looking for the Mackenzie. My imprint. It felt good thinking those words. I saw her come into the cafeteria with Jackie at her side and they made there way to a table full of people.

"Shut your mouth Seth or you are going to catch flies." Quil joked and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny!" i said agitated and i returned my gaze to the table that Mackenzie sat at only to catch her gaze. She blushed and looked away but not before i could smirk at her. The bell chose that time to ring and i raced after Mackenzie before she could get any further. I had finally found my soul mate. She was perfect for me and I was perfect for her. We were made to be together.

Mackenzie's P.O.V

I was walking towards my math class when i felt a warm hand tap my shoulder. I turned to see the boy from the cafeteria.

"Hi, i'm Seth." he introduced.

"Mackenzie." i replied shyly.

"So, do you need help finding your next class?" he asked and i nodded my head. He grabbed my schedule and from his face i could tell he was impressed. I have all advanced courses.

"This way." He murmured as he shoved my schedule in my left hand and grabbed my right then proceeded to drag me down the hall. I hated to admit it but i actually liked the feeling of his hand in mine, which was unusual for me. I think i have a crush on Seth. As i was pondering my thoughts Seth continued to drag me down the hall to my classroom and before i could do anything he stopped in front of my classroom.

"Thank you." i said as i kissed him on the cheek and i walked past his shocked face and into the classroom. That wasn't like me at all. I was usually the shy, quiet girl.

I had just closed my locker and i was walking to my car when i heard someone yell my name. I turned only to bump into Seth.

"Hey, i was wondering if you wanted to go to a bonfire with me this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes!" i said almost instantaneously and my cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30." he said and turned to walk away. I turned to walk away too before i thought of something.

"How do you know where i live?" i turned to question him but found him nowhere in sight. Got into my car and drove home.

+=+=+=+=+=+= LATER THAT NIGHT+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

It was 8:30 before i finally heard a car pull up outside and the headlight turn off. Two sets of footsteps stomped up the stairs and i heard the front door open.

"Kenzie! I'm home!" sung Journi as she waltzed into the living room with a huge, buff, tan man behind her. "This is Denver" she gestured to the man behind her. I stood up and held out a hand to shake his, but instead he pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you." he said in a gruff voice.

"Likewise, Oh! And Journi I'm going to a bonfire this weekend okay?" i said. I saw her eyes glaze over in anger but she soon controlled it. "okay."

"So i am going upstairs, you kids have fun." I headed up the stairs and out of the corner of my eye i saw Journi blush a deep red, while Denver smirked at me.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Friday at Lunch +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Seth and i had basically become best friends since the start of the week so when he didn't show up today i found it odd. I tried to distract myself by talking to Jackie but that was impossible. She was a nice kid but would rarely ever let you talk. Sooner or later I just gave up on trying to concentrate on her and just zoned out. And of course I thought of Seth. His beautiful deep brown eyes were burned into my brain. It was like I was holding a picture in front of my eyes.

That night when i got home I spent most of my free time going through my closet. Trying on everything I had. Rearranging everything and playing with my hair until I gave up and just let it fall loose down my back. I had to think. I was going to a bonfire so I wouldn't want to dress up but I didn't want to look sloppy. I also had to consider the weather. Would it rain? Would it be cold? I just didn't know. After hours of searching I decided on my favourite pair of jeans and dark sweater that was casual but still warm. When I looked at the clock my heart nearly skipped a beat. It was five minutes to 7:30 which meant Seth was going to be here soon. I hurriedly looked myself over again in the long mirror behind my door before running down the stairs to the living room right as the doorbell rang. Before could even reach the door Journi jerked it open and stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind her. I crept stealthily to the door and pressed my ear up against it. The door muffled some of their words but i managed to hear some of them.

"If... hurt...any...you...feel...wrath, got it?" Journi said mencingly.

"You know...she...my..." Seth said and heard feet shuffle towards the door. With ninja like moves i was away from the door and made it look like i had went upstairs to get something and was coming back down.

"Hey Seth!" i greeted warmly.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup! Bye Journ!" i yelled into the house and shut the door softly behind me. His truck was parked on the other side of the street he was opening the passenger door for me. As i got in i noticed what he was wearing, it was an old pair of jeans and T-shirt. I didn't know how he wasn't cold though because I was grateful that I was wearing my sweater. We drove in comfortable silence. Nothing was anything otherwise with Seth. He was such a happy go lucky guy that I don't think awkward moments happen too often for him.

"Nice truck!" I said trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about. He smiled and winked at me before looking back to the road.

"Thanks. It was my dads' but I got to have it when he died." he whispered quietly.

"Didn't he die a couple years ago and didn't you just turn seventeen two months ago?" I raised my brow and put a hand on my hip.

He laughed and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Yeah but that didn't stop me from having a little fun with it and besides, I could easily pass for twenty." He said and motioned to himself but he was right. He could very well pass for twenty. I laughed and I could have sworn that his smile grew even bigger than it already was when he heard me.

"Eyes back on the road, boy or you'll crash." i stated.

He shook his head, still smiling but reluctantly did what he was told. "We're not going to crash. I have super fast reflexes." He said matter of factually, which only made me laugh.

"What ever you say, Seth. Where are we going anyway?" I say looking around. I didn't recognize this part of La Push. I probably just haven't been to this part yet.

"To the beach, near the cliffs. It's our favourite spot for bonfires." He said and made a turn onto a dirt road that ran through the trees.

"Have you ever heard the tribal legends before?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I shook my head. "Maybe when I was a kid and if I did I don't remember them."

"Then I'm sure you're going to like them. The ones they're tell tonight are my favorite ones. Never get tired of hearing them." He said excitedly. He made a small turn into a clearing where three other trucks and a small car were already parked. He parked us beside to the car and faster than I would have thought possible, Seth was opening my door for me. He smiled incorrigibly and took my hand. At his touch another a shock shot through me. Seth's skin was burning.

"Why are you warm?" I asked after a moment. He was pulling me through the trees and looked back when I spoke. I must hae caught him of guard or something because his expressions was nervous before he quickly covered it up by shrugging.

"I don't know. Genetics maybe. It runs in the family." I let him pass this time only because we arrived in a big clearing. I looked them all over and was shocked by what I saw. All the guys here were all as big as Seth. Some even bigger. I looked at each of them and saw that they looked all the same. Like brothers almost yet completely different. There were at least fifteen of them and they were all on the move. Some were playing football on the other side of the clearing. Others were sitting around the fire with the girls either talking to them or stuffing their mouths with hot dogs and marshmallows. It looked more like a family get together than a bonfire with friends.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone. Oh, and don't stare." I looked up at him in alarm and I was about to ask him what he meant, he was waving at the girl at the picnic table that was refilling all the snacks. "Hey Emily." He yelled and pull me along behind him. We walk up to the girl and gasped when she looked up and saw her face. She was beautiful with all the Native American features. However, on one side of her face there were long dark red scars that ran from her hair line all the way to the back of her hand. I was grateful for the warning and looked quickly away and forced myself to look directly at her eyes. When we reached her at the table half her face lit up in a smile while the other side was set in a permanent grimace. I felt bad for her. She was absolutely stunning but had to bear the burden of people starting at her all because of some unfortunate event but she seemed nice.

"Hey Emily, this is Mackenzie." Seth introduced.


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzies P.O.V  
>"Hello Mackenzie, how are you?" She said happily.<br>"Fine thank you, but please call me Kenzie."i replied  
>"As you wish. Seth have you seen Embry and Jake? They were supposed to bring down the rest of the food."<p>

Seth chuckled, "They probably finished it off already."  
>Emily chuckled too. "Oh, they probably did." She said, then turned back to me. "It was very nice to meet you, Kenzie, i hope to meet you again soon." She smiled again and headed off towards Sam who was staring at me with interest.<br>We walked over to a log that was laid near the fire and the lady sitting saw us coming and stood up just as we reached her. She smiled warmly and held out her hand to me.  
>"You must be Mackenzie. I'm Sue, Seth's mother." I smiled and took her hand. Her dark hair was cut short and her skin was the exact same colour of Seth's.<br>"This is Leah. Seth's sister." She motioned to the girl sitting beside her. I smiled when she waved.  
>"This is Kim and Jared and that's Paul and Rachel." Sue introduced everyone that sat on the log with her. Before thay could even say hello Seth pulled me away somewhere else. He introduced me to everyone and I do mean everyone. There was Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Tristan, Alex, Mark, Adam, Travis, Jackson and Denver? I wonder why he is here. I made a move towards him but Seth pulled me towards the giants playing football.<br>Around ten, Billy Black called everyone around the fire for the stories. I sat down on a log next to Seth and Kim, who i had attached myself to. Billy sat in his wheel chair and started talking. His voice flowed through the air. Somehow he made me feel like I was in the story. Like I was watching it from the sideline. It was so well said that it all felt real. The spirit warriors, men who turned into wolves, the third wife. It was amazing. Near the end I was starting to feel my eyelids drooping and soon I gave up on trying to stay awake and leaned into Seth and let my eyes close.  
>I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were in Seth's truck in front of my house. Seth was shaking my shoulder gently, trying to wake me up. I blinked and looked around. It took me a second to take it all in. "Do you carry me to the truck?" I asked. I wasn't big but I was still heavy. Even considering Seth's size.<br>He shrugged, noticing my bewildered expression. "I'm strong. No big deal."  
>"Oh. Seth. You didn't to do that." i argued.<br>He smiled at me. "It's okay. I didn't mind carrying you. Besides you looked so peaceful."  
>I snorted. "Right, Real peaceful." He chuckled "Anyway, thanks for inviting me. I really had a good time." His smile grew when I said this and of course mine did too.<p>

"Good, I guess I'll see you Monday than." he said  
>I frowned. "Can't we hang out tomorrow or something?"<br>It was ridicules how big his grin grew this time. "Sure! its a date."  
>I smiled, blushed and nodded. "Good. You can pick me up at eleven." I said and reached out to kiss his cheek before quickly getting out of the truck and ran to the door. I hurried up the stairs to my room, not really caring to be quiet. I closed my door and threw myself on my bed and fell asleep, my dreams plagued with Seth. The boy i was falling for. Hard.<p>

Seth's POV  
>The place where Mackenzie kissed me was still tingling from her touch. It felt so good. I felt even better that she seemed to want to be with me almost as much as I wanted to be with her eve though she didn't have any of the imprinting side effects like I did. I was thinking that maybe I should tell her tomorrow, about me but then I thought of what that might do to her. She just lost her parents only a few months ago. She wasn't ready for this. Heck I don't know if I was ready for it. I felt torn as I lay on my bed, debating about what I should do. I must have drifted off because when I looked at the clock on my bedside table I saw 10:34 am flashing at me in big red numbers. I was shocked to find out what time it was and hurried to put some clothes on and ran downstairs to get something to eat before I left.<br>"It's about time you got up." I heard Leah mumble from the kitchen table. I ignored her and as I poured cereal into a bowl, filling it to the top before pouring milk over it. I ate at the counter to avoid Leah but apparently she had other plans. She snatched the bowl from my hands, spilling bits of cereal and milk.  
>"Why are you in such a hurry today?" She said not really interested"<p>

"I'm am going to hang out with Mackenzie, what does it matter to you?" I said and raised an eyebrow at her as she frowned

"Everything you do is my business, little brother. I don't like her." she argued

"You are way overprotective for your own good." I said simply and before she could reply I inhaled the rest of my breakfast and was out the door before she could say more. As i stopped in front of Mackenzie's house i saw her sitting on the front steps.

"So, where are we going?" I ask as she climbs in and puts her seat belt on. I couldn't help but look her over, stopping just below the hem of her sundress before back to her eyes that were now situated on shrugged.

"I don't know, a place where we could talk maybe?" Even i could tell she was nervous, probably thinking that i would take it the wrong way. I smiled my reassurance.

"I know the perfect place."


End file.
